Wigs are normally styled or “set” by a professional beauty operator which is an expensive procedure. The main problem with the storage of the modern type of wig is that it is best stored on a headform, rather than being laid flat as in a case, in order to maintain the styling of the hair and to avoid damage or disarrangement of the hair.
A hairpiece worn by a man or woman must be properly cared for in order to maintain its natural appearance. Although typically such care includes grooming and cleaning the hairpiece, it is also important to properly store the hairpiece when not being worn. In the past, storage and carrying cases for hairpieces have merely provided a compartment in which the hairpiece is placed, or if a spherical head-like frame is provided to support the hairpiece, the front, rear and side portions of the hairpiece have been allowed to merely hang freely. Neither arrangement is conducive to maintaining the hairpiece while in storage in a simulated natural style as worn by a user. For example, men typically have the front portion or bangs of the hairpiece combed or brushed backwardly off the forehead. However, if the front portion of the hairpiece is allowed to hang freely in the case or is merely placed within a compartment in the case the front portion of the hairpiece tends to “set” in a downwardly hanging position such that it is difficult to comb or brush the front portion of the hairpiece rearwardly off a user's forehead.
It is therefore desirable to provide a storage and carrying case which will maintain a hairpiece in a simulated natural style of arranging hair.
Today, it is not an uncommon situation for a person to own or possess a plurality of such false hairpieces. Yet, there has not been developed heretofore a convenient device for ready storage of these hairpieces. When purchased the hairpieces are normally placed in boxes and they remain there until ready for use. When a user owns a plurality of hairpieces the plurality of storage boxes therefor leads to a cluttering and state of disarray in closets, on dressers and wherever the storage boxes are placed. Accordingly, there is a need for a means for properly storing a plurality of wigs in a convenient and efficient manner.
Furthermore, many people have many accessories associated with their wigs. These accessories must also be stored. This also creates problems, and there is a need for a means for storing wigs and associated wig accessories in an efficient and convenient manner.
While the inventor is aware of several carrying cases that are suitable for carrying a wig and several wig stands, and even containers that have a plurality of compartments, the inventor is not aware of any means for storing a plurality of wigs along with associated accessories in a convenient and efficient manner.